


Revenge is Sweet

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Summer Vacation, Water Balloon Fights, Water Guns, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: Jason hits Damian with a water balloon. Chaos ensues.





	Revenge is Sweet

The projectile hit him, and as he stumbled, she cocked her gun and aimed it at his chest. As she pulled the trigger, he lunged for her, getting them both wet. She dropped the squirt gun and squealed as she shoved him away, but as she did, she tripped and toppled over next to him. She started giggling, and he rolled away. As she struggled to catch her breath, she heard the water gun being cocked again and turned her head in time to hear him say, "I win."

Rewind two hours..

Damian came downstairs with a wet hair and a glare, which softened a bit at seeing Marinette, but hardened again quickly. "Morning, Angel. Have you seen Todd?"

"Morning Dami. Why do you ask? And why are you glaring at the table?" "He woke me up with a water balloon!"

She snickered behind her hand as she finished placing the food. Almost on cue, Bruce arrived at the table for breakfast.

Bruce caught the tail end of the exchange and had to suppress a grin. "Ask Alfred. He always knows."

"Good idea Father." He said as he sat down. As soon as the meal finished he kissed his Angel's cheek and stormed off to find Alfred.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

As soon as he found out that Jason would be back later that afternoon, Damian went out to the shed and picked up his tools for revenge. He grabbed some water balloons and squirt guns in the shed from Dick's water fights last summer. As he was headed back to the house, he noticed someone coming up behind him. As he soun on his heel in a defensive stance, he caught sight of a pigtail and relaxed his stance.

He asked, "You startled me, Angel. What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing, and now I want some of those."

Oh. 

"Here." She grabbed a handful of balloons and a water gun.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

As they filled up the last balloon, they saw Jason driving up to the cave entrance and smirked at each other.

They decided to hide behind a bush and pelt him as he got out of the car.

As Damian popped up from the bush, arm poised to throw, he felt water hit him. He spun around, and right behind him, with a gun I'm her hands, Marinette gave him a sweet smile, turned, and ran off. He stood there gaping at the spot where she had stood, before grabbing two water guns and a balloon and dashing off after her. 

As she saw him running up behind her, she shrieked and tripped over air.

When he caught up with her, he immediately pulled out the two water guns, and promptly soaked her.

She scrambled up to her feet, and threw her last water balloon at him.

Now that you're caught up, we can continue the story.

He aimed the water gun with one hand and offered her the other. Then they headed inside to actually get revenge on Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @poshplumcot  
And come find me on ff.net! @poshplumcot


End file.
